legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wicked Witch of The West (Once Upon A Time)
The Wicked Witch of the West from Once Upon A Time is the main villain of the secondary half of Once Upon A Time Season 3 while Peter Pan was the one for Season 3`s first half Her Skin is green because of envy towards her sister Regina. She was abandoned by her mother Cora because the daughter was a inconvience in her social climbing and power acqusition schemes Her real name is Zelena Main Allies: Ra's Al Ghul, The Joker Main Enemies: Boomer and Lizbeth The Legend Of Maka Albarn She first debuts as the head of The Umbrakentic League alongside Ra's Al Ghul and one of the main antagonists. Her main enemy is Boomer while her partner rivals Lizbeth as she is jealous of the fact that despite their similar backgrounds he's happy, has many friends, a loving tough girlfriend, two evil yet loving fathers, an accepting mentor and more. While she had to work to get what she wanted, she seeks to destory Boomer's happiness through ripping his popularity apart, making him and Lizbeth suffer (she can't kill them due to Ra's Al Ghul), and trying to turn Nina into a villainess again to make him suffer In addition she wants to make her mother Cora and mentor Rumpelskitin realize she was worthy to be trained by Rumpel and a daughter for Cora. Her true plan to is change the laws of magic and time travel back to the past, to make sure she casts Rumpel's curse instead of her sister and so she becomes "daddy's favorite`` TGTTA 2 She returns and is an ally of Eobard and works with him for her happy ending which probably is lording her supreriority and victory over Boomer, Lizbeth and her sister Regina. She is put in The Joker's Team and like Dr.Weil is very eager to work with The Joker and his evil plots. She joins The Joker with many of his assocaites and leads an attack on his former boss while The Joker makes his other plan going well. After Joker captures THe Teen TItans with her and his associates help, Zelena begin notcinig Morality, Asura and Rodrigo are questioning Joker early on for his insanity. She threatens to turn them to in if actively backstabbing him becomes a option. Joker sends Zelena to help Chryasatlis in their invasion of Equestria, they manage to slaughter quiet a few ponies giving Chrysatlis move power increasing her strength and they work to keep enslaving thought they are set back a bit by Uni Kitty and her friends intervention. Zelena stills get to cripple a bit of the resistance thankfully for the legion. Terrance Lewis, Zelena and Vilgax all attack the girls intending to do away with them and Twilight with Amanda is ready to bring them all out while Lydia and Lizbeth go continue to search for it when Finn and Jake also come in and chase Robin and The Titans. Facing them too. Lizbeth and Lydia both got through the articles they find until the journal is found and Lizbeth gives it to Lydia when Robin comes at them which Lizbeth blocks and breaks his staff and kicks him hard down to the ground and Lydia sneaks out with the journal and hold all three of them to read where Vilgax is ready to catch her when Finn slashes his tentacles and Jake wraps his himself around Vilgax. Uka Uka then appears and tries to take the journals with his powers when Lydia just throws some sand in his face and uses a spell to blind him for a bit and runs into to see the others. Twilight then gets the crew to escape. Zelelna continues her pursuit of power causing discomfort between her and Ra's Al Ghul which escalates into a betrayal with the latter siding with Deathstroke and her siding with the other 3. Zelena gets nearly taken out for good until Toffee saves her from being killed by the team. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Sorceress Category:Characters from the Once Upon a Time Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Royalty Category:The Umbrakinetic League Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villains Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Hat Wearer Category:Team villains Category:Boomer's Archenemies Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Main Villains of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Members of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Sibling Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Videos Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:The Cult of Cipher Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil